The Pig-Man of Cannock Chase
"When night falls, eneter the woods at your peril, For inside lurks something worse than the devil. Avoid at all cost the gathering place, where at midnight the Pig-man roams on Cannock Chase...." Roswell, Area 51, Cannock Chase. These are a list of some of the most mysterious locations involving cryptozoology on planet earth. Most have heard of Roswell or Area 51, but few have heard the tale of Cannock Chase. This horrible location has kept the locals in sheer fright for nearly a century. A large structure known as the Pye-Green Tower resides inside Cannock Chase, where an abnormal amount of sightings of UFOs, odd lights, werewolves, giant snakes, Bigfoot, black cats, aliens, and many reports of government officials sneaking around the perimeter of the tower and the forest. The tower was built during the Cold War by the British as a backup comm. system worried about an unexpected EMP attack from the Soviets. But they say there is more than electronics inside those mysterious walls. Another mysterious being said to lurk about the Pye-Green Tower- The Pig-Man. Origins According to the local legend, this creepy monster originated when World War II had just recently ended and British and American scientists joined allegiances to conduct a series of peculiar experiments. The tests went too far. Allegedly, they abducted a woman, hypnotized her, and then impregnated her with an artificial human-pig DNA seed in an attempt to create a creature to perform their tests upon. The scientists closely monitored the woman for 10 months, and they finally determined that the horrible test did not work. A year later they were stunned to discover that her pregnancy was severely delayed. She bore a baby human, who had the snout and face of a pig! Much later this creature retreated into the woods of Cannock Chase to avoid the prejudicial glances of human eyes. For decades, people have since then reported seeing a tall man with the head of a pig roaming about the mysterious landscape. Sightings Lee Brickley, a local, knows this odd legend well. He first heard about it in his school, from the aforementioned rhyme. After doing at least a decade on research about the pig-man he finally wrote a book about Cannock Chase which documents many sightings of this humanoid. Once an e-mail was sent to him by a local couple that documented their encounter with the pig-man. Here it is in its original form: “Dear Mr Brickley, I’ve seen something rather odd on Cannock Chase that I think may be of some interest to you. In October 1993, whilst walking around Castle Ring, myself and the wife heard some strange noises coming from the surrounding trees. Thinking it was likely to be a local couple enjoying an illicit liaison, we quickly moved away from the sound and headed back in the direction of our car. Upon reaching the steps down to the car park, I happened to turn around and lay my eyes on the strangest creature I’ve ever seen. This thing was seven feet tall, from the neck down it looked like a man, even wearing clothes, but it’s head was far too big for a human and it had an elongated face with a snout-like nose. When I pointed it out to my wife, she became terrified, so we started walking more quickly towards our car and got inside. That’s when we started to hear this really high pitched squealing noise that sounded like a pig being killed. That really spooked us…. Have you ever come across anything like this before? Regards, John & Anne” Others have also claimed to see the creature, including someone who shared the experience on the internet. Here it is in it's original form: We caped there one Friday night rough around 2006. Just a sheet in the trees. Prob about 5 of us. I had a lift there by one of my mates. They all had work Saturday so planned to go back early. Friday night we were quit close to the road. We had a fire burning for warmth and light. The police pulled up and told us to put it out. Me being me I told them no. They got in there cars and drove off. Which I thought was strange, that's never happened to me before. So next day the lads went to work. They were planning to come back and camp the night again after work. I decided to stay on my own. Move all stuff deeper into the forest, as not to attract police attention again. I was there 5hrs on my own. I sent up 3 tents put sheets in the trees, built a surround to stop the wind, got all the fire wood ready, it was a master piece. 2 of my friends came for me and said no one was up for stopping the night. I was pi**ed off. All that stuff was mine. Around £600 worth. And I was to just leave it in a forest unattended. Wasn't happy. I'm not easily frightened. I spent 5hrs alone in that forest that day with no fear. I had an eighteen inch razor sharp machete. I know sounds a bit sinister but we are all responsible adults that were there. And you never know when you might need one. So that night I rang every one I knew to get to come back with me so my stuff wasn't left. No one wanted to. So I decided I'm doing it. I'm gonna camp there on my own. I got a book i was reading and of I went. I pulled up in my car where we had originally seen the UFO. I walked casually across the road. There was a tall bush you had to walk through to get on the path. I suddenly clicked and said to myself. Your on your own now, be a bit more wise and cautious. So I stopped in the center of this large bush and light a fag. I listened and heard movement. I slowly and quietly moved out of the bush and round expecting to see a big deer. In stead about 200 yards away from me(I was looking down a hill) I saw a white figure on all fours, looked like it was sniffing the ground, as a dog would if you were walking down a street covers in lamp posts. First I thought its the warden. He's found the stuff and is looking for us with his dog. But the sound it was making sounded more like a pig sniffing. So I thought it was a large boar. Was the right colour to be a pig. I watched it for about 30 seconds trying to determine it. Then it stopped dead, didn't move. I knew it now knew I was there. I froze, took hold of my machete and waited. Then this thing stood up on it's back legs. It was massive. I'm 6'3 this thing was at least 7ft tall. And it ran at me at speed up the hill, like a person would run. Squalling like a banshee you would hear on a horror film crossed with a pig. I ran like a b**ch got in my car and drove off without looking back. Iv never been so scared in my life. I have been back since, but never on my own. The funny thing iv never heard of any one knowing or any other proof of it till last year. Can't believe I'm not the only one to see, this. Typical I see something after 2 years of trying when I was on my own. I have proof of the lights in the trees. I have 2 other eye witnesses to that. I have no proof of the pig man other than believe me or not. One other thing I missed about the first time was, as we were riding our bikes towards the lights each of us felt a massive drop in temperature. Only way to describe it would be to walk into a big meat freeze, instantly ,extremely Explanations Assuming the creature is real, a disturbing question arises. What is it? Is it an individual, a species, multiple individuals of a known species? Is it a human playing a simple prank? It is true that pig organs can be transplanted into humans, and head transplants may soon be possible, so could it be an escaped experiment? A Woodwose? A demon? Nobody knows, and it's possible no one will ever know. Poll What is the pig-man? Creepy hybrid? Bigfoot? Hoax? Tree? See Also *Pigman Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:European cryptids Category:Humanoids Category:Swine Category:Hoax Category:Ungulates Category:Media Category:Bigfoot Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Supernatural Category:British cryptids Category:Bipedal